What If
by omega112
Summary: What if medusa tried to save her child from dying during her battle with Maka how would it change there lives


**Description: My version of Crona's Death how i thought Medusa should have acted during her sons death**

**slanted writing means thoughts P.S. I do not own soul reaper **

* * *

Medusa Pov

_Now Maka you die _I think and attack her but right as my arrow is about to hit her Crona jumps in front of the way and gets hit instead my eyes now open with shock as my son falls to the ground

"NOOOO"i scream as i see him start to bleed out i drop the whole soulless bitch act jump out of the girls body and rush over to my son right as ragnarock dissapears and Maka is about to pick him up but i get to him first and she stops dead in her tracks and looks at me in shock as i try to stop the bleeding with my shirt as i begin to cry

"MM-Mom"crona says to me and i look at him with tears in my eyes and press harder on the wound to stop the bleeding "WW-Why are you trying to stop the bleeding mom i thought you wanted me gone"he says and i cry even harder

"No i never wanted that never crona i could never kill you"i say and frown as his blood still flows out of his body staining the ground

"B-But all of the things you did to me when i was younger i thought you did that because you enjoyed watching me suffer"i press even harder against the wound

"I did it to make you strong crona you were so weak and i kept thinking what if i were to die when you were little what then with out any skills to defend yourself how would you survive"i say and begin to cry again "i did it so you would be able to survive if i were killed you needed to learn to protect yourself and how to kill if needed without a second thought" i say and i then feel another pair of hands on mine and look up to see Maka trying to help me stop the bleeding she looks at me and smiles

"its wierd isn't it mom you were just preparing me for the unexpected and i thought you did it to torture me for some unknown reason"he says and chuckles but regrets it as he hisses in pain i look down at him in concern

"come on baby stay with me"i say to him the tears still falling he then grabs my hand making me look at him

"mom can i lay my head in your lap like i use to when i was little"he asks i nod and do just that while running my fingers through his hair as Maka continues to try and stop his bleeding

"Please crona i cant lose you your the only thing i have done right in my life"i begged him while continuing to run my fingers through his hair he just smiles at me and slowly closes his eyes and whispers to me before becoming unconscious

"ill try mmm-mom ill try for you"he says and passes out from blood loss

"Ok ive stopped the bleeding medusa i think he will be alright in time"maka says to me i just nod

"thank you maka for saving my boy"i say and pick him up and we leave to go back home i then whisper to him

"i promise you crona i will never hurt you again so long as i live" i say to him

**3 week later **

It had been three weeks since crona nearly died and he has still not waken up but i haven't left his side except to get him and myself food and water and to change his bandages i will occasionally read to him his favorite book Jurassic Park he found it when he was little and i decided to let him keep it to keep him out of my hair

Maka has stopped by every day to see if he has waken up and i can tell she has a slight crush on my boy and have decided to confront her about it

"hey medusa has he waken up yet"i just shake my head and she looks at the floor disappointed i then ask her

"hey maka do you like crona"she looks up fast and blushes and i just chuckle

"NN-No what would make you say that medusa"she says not looking me in the eyes i walk over to her and place a hand on her shoulder and smile

"its ok maka i dont object but know one thing if you break my sons heart"i say and smile

"Ill kill you"i say and her eyes widen and she nods her head

"ok ok i wont hurt crona i promise"she says and i nod and she then gasps and i hear a moan behind me i whip around to see crona sitting up on his bed he then looks around and his eyes stop when they see me and he smiles

"Hi mom"he says and i run over to him and hug him close to my heart and cry but not out of sorrow but out of joy he hugs me back

"thank god i thought you were never going to wake up crona dont scare me like that"i say and kiss his forehead he then looks at maka and blushes

"hh-hey maka how ya doing"he says her hair covers her eyes and she comes over to him i move out of her way she then grabs him by the shirt and pulls him to her and gives him a kiss on the lips after a minute she pulls back and says

"im doing just fine crona doing just fine" and hugs him close as they smile i then smile and leave the room while thinking

_Well crona you found a good one she had better not hurt you _

I then hear "DAMN YOU LITTLE GIRL WE ALMOST DIED BECAUSE OF YOU" and i know ragnarock has returned and is mad

"LEAVE MY GIRLFRIEND ALONE RAGNAROCK"crona yells and hits ragnarock they then get into a all out brawl and i sweat drop and walk away

**9 years later **

It has been 9 years since that life changing event and a lot has happened since then crona had decided to lose the cloak and started wearing jeans and shirts and began getting buffer and more masculine so that soon he was a force to be trifled with

maka and crona began going out and after 5 years of dating they decided to get married i still remember that day i had tried my hardest not to cry but i couldn't hold it back and cried the most that day they have been happily married for four years and come and visit me every Tuesday and Thursday and i am expecting them to come in at any moment

Crona and ragnarock had settled there differences and now no longer fought but worked together as a team and are very strong now

"Mom you home"crona asks me and i smile

"in the kitchen crona i just got done making supper"i yell and turn off the stove and go sit at the table with my son and his wife after we ate supper maka decided to speak up

"Medusa Crona i have something to tell you both"we look up at her and she puts a hand on her stomach and my eyes open wide with shock and crona faints as she says "Im pregnant"she says and crona faints and me and maka laugh

"well looks like im going to become a grandma in a couple months huh"i say and grab a bucket of water to wake up my son

"im going to be a dad"he says excitedly and hugs maka

**4 months later(yes 4 months in there world pregnancies only take 4 months)**

It had been three hours and crona was getting nervous i just hold his hand and tell him

"everything is going to be all right crona her and the baby will be fine"i say to him and he nods and waits for the doctor to give him the news after another half hour we hear a baby cry and we smile and the doctor comes out

"the delivery was a success you have a strong baby boy congratulations"he says and pats him on the back we then walk in and crona goes over to maka who is holding there child in her arms i just smile as crona nervously takes his child in his arms after a couple minutes he hand his son to me and i ask

"whats his name" they just think and say to me "you name him medusa we cant think of one" i just smile and think

"how about methius"they just smile and nod i then think

_Well crona you have a family now and thats all you'll ever need_

* * *

**Read and Review **


End file.
